Pokemon- Another Day In The Office
by J'LoBuizel
Summary: (Ep1)- Team Rocket's number one priority is to steal Pikachu and bring him to the boss. Though, they're not very good at their job. Under Jessie's leadership, will they finally capture Pikachu today? Will they finally get that promotion? READ TO FIND OUT!


**Pokemoon- Another Day In The Office**

 ** _Welcome everyone! I am J'LoBuizel_** ** _! This is my very first fanfic, so I would very much appreciate it, if you give me some honest (but friendly) reviews! With my introduction aside, let me give you a warning. You are about to enter a world full of action and lots of laughs. Welcome to Pokemoon._**

 ** _(Fanfiction of Pokemon)_**

 ** _One of my series to my whole collection of fanfiction series. I do hope you enjoy._**

It was a warm, breezy, and sunny day outside in Sinnoh. Yes indeed, it was the perfect day to finally steal Pikachu. As Ash and his friends, Brock, and Dawn were wandering through one of many forests in Sinnoh, three very peculiar figures were standing atop of a hill, watching them with binoculars. You guessed it, Team Sprocket... Oops, sorry. I mean Team Rocket.

If you don't know, Team Rocket is an organization that steals other people's pokemon, without a care in the world. They normally steal rare and powerful pokemon, but this group is after only one particular pokemon. Ash's pikachu. They think Ash's pikachu is a rare and special pikachu. Don't ask why, they just do. Anyway... this group consisted of of non other than Jesse, James, and their talking meowth.

As they were spying on Ash and his friends, Meowth said, "I spy with my little eyes something yellow."

"Is it pikachu?" James asked.

"You are correct!"

"Pipe down you two, or you'll get us caught!" Jesse said with frustration.

"Cool yourself Jess," said Meowth,

"Those twerps can't hear us from down there."

"Better safe than sorry!"

James noticed something about Jesse. Something was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell them what it was. Whatever it was, it was really stressing her out.

"What's wrong Jesse," asked James, "You seem rather tense...or more tense than usual I should add."

"Yeah, you chill?" Meowth asked.

Suddenly, Jesse snapped.

"OF COURSE I'M CHILL! I'M A VERY CHILL PERSON! HOW DARE YOU QUESTION MY CHILLNESS!"

Both James and Meowth stepped back in fear, sweating. _Oh man,_ Meowth thought, _Jessie's gone nuts!_ After Jessie's little tantrum, she finally calmed down, and she let out a huge disappointed sigh. Then she slumped over a rock.

"I'm sorry guys, I'm just a little stressed, that's all."

"A little?" James muttered. "What are you so stressed about?"

"I'm stressed about the fact that we tried to steal Pikachu so many times, but we always come up short."

"Well that may be true, but that's no reason to give up hope...or better yet, your sanity."

"Yeah! We'll capture that Pikachu, even if it's the last thing we do!" Meowth exclaimed.

"In fact, we'll finally capture pikachu today! You'll see!"

Jessie responded with a sinister giggle.

"You guys are absolutely right! What was I thinking? Ha ha! Today, Pikachu is ours!"

 **LATER**

While Ash and his friends were walking through the forest, Team Rocket was watching them through the scopes of their Tranquilizer guns.

"Alright", said Jessie, "First we'll knock out the twerps including pikachu. Then while their asleep, we'll steal pikachu."

"And while we're stealing pikachu, we might as well steal the twerp's other pokemon as well," said Meowth.

""Good idea," said James.

"Then it's settled. James, you take the first shot."

"With pleasure."

James aimed his tranquilizer at Ash. He kept his sights on him for a few seconds before firing. He wanted to make sure that he actually hit him. Then after fully focusing, he shot the tranquilizer, but something went wrong(as usual). Somehow, as soon as James shot his tranquilizer, the dart went off course. Instead of hitting Ash, the dart hit a nearby rock. The dart bounced off the rock and flew towards other nearby objects. After several reflections and trick shots, the dart bounced off a tree and flew right back at Team Rocket, directly at Meowth. Meowth couldn't dodge in time, so he got hit by the tranquilizer dart right in his arm.

"Ouch!" Meowth yelped as he pulled out the dart.

Suddenly, as soon as he pulled out the dart, he was immediately hit with drowsiness. His head started to spin, and he was going dizzy. The tranquilizer was so powerful, that Meowth started to hallucinate. Everywhere he looked, he saw pretty colors. Then he started seeing some rocks and trees bounce around.

He chuckled with delusion, "Hey, look at all of the pretty colors, and the dancing rocks."

Jessie smacked James on the head.

"Good going bonehead, now Meowth is delusional."

"Meowth, I I'm so sorry!"

Meowth looked at Jessie and James. In his eyes, Jessie looked like a chimchar astronaut with duduo legs, and James looked like a banana mermaid sitting on a rock. This fascinated him.

"Hi there Astro Chimchar, and banana mermaid."

Jessie glared at James. James looked away. Suddenly, Meowth's whole body went limp, and he fell down onto the ground, then he immediately fell asleep.

"Well," said James, "At least he's just asleep."

"Just shut up and drag him along."

"Yes Jessie."

James grabbed Meowth's leg and pulled him along. James was hit with guilt.

 **Plan B-** Ash and his friends were still journeying through the forest, and Team Rocket was still following them. Eventually Team Rocket got ahead of the trainers and stopped at an edge of a little cliff looking over the trainer's path. Team Rocket had some dynamite lined up at the entrance of a nearby cave.

"Alright, time for plan B!" Said Jessie.

"What's the plan?" Meowth asked.

"Okay, so we'll use the dynamite to blow up the entrance of the cave, causing rocks to block the path. Then the twerps will have nowhere to go, because the cave is blocked. And as soon as they're blocked off, we'll corner them and take pikachu, and their other pokemon."

"Sounds destructive, I like it!" James exclaimed.

"Lets hop to it," said Meowth.

They stood next to their dynamite pump, and they watched the trainers.

"Are we there yet?" Ash asked.

"Not yet Ash," said Brock.

"Ugh, how much longer?"

"Jeez Ash, you sure complain a lot, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not complaining, I'm just tired of not being in the next town yet."

"You're complaining now."

"Ugh!"

The gang got closer to the cave entrance. Team Rocket readied themselves. The gang reached the entrance.

"Now!"

All together, Team Rocket pressed down on the pump. Then immediately, **BOOM**! Something blew up, but not the cave. The PUMP blew up, including team rocket. It was all so sudden, Team Rocket couldn't react in time. The explosion caused Jessie, James and meowth to turn into ashes. In a comical way, only their eyes survived, sitting atop their ash piles.

"Well that didn't work," said James.

"Don't remind me," said Jessie.

"What now," asked Meowth.

"Well off to plan C of course!"

Both James and Meowth groaned, "There's a plan C?!"

"Yep, and this time, it's full proof!"

"Really, how?"

"I'll explain later, c'mon let's go!"

Team Rocket hopped away, still being a group of eyeballs.

 **Plan C-** The trainers and their pokemon finished setting up the camp, and they were having lunch. The trainers ate at the table they had set up, and the pokemon we're eating on the ground. As usual, Buneary sat next to her crush, Pikachu. Though, she sat a little closer to him this time. Being near Buneary made Pikachu's heart race, and her presence always made him smile. Does he have a crush on her too? Well... that's a story for another time. Anyway, while they were eating, Team Rocket jumped out of nowhere with disguises. The trio was dressed like tour guides, and as always, the trainers couldn't identify them as Team Rocket.

"Well howdy doo," said Jessie with a fake smile.

"Greetings travelers," said James.

"How are you today?" asked Meowth.

The trainers jumped out of surprise. Team Rocket literally jumped out of nowhere. Buneary quickly reacted by hiding behind Pikachu. Naturally, Pikachu shielded her from harm.

"Woah!" said Ash.

"Don't be scared," said Jessie, "we don't bite!"

"Who are you guys?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, our bad. Allow us to introduce ourselves. My name is Jesssssssss... uh... Jessica! Yep, that's me, Jessica!"

"My name is Jam... I mean Jason!"

"And I'm Shaq," said Meowth.

"Shaq?" Both James and Jessie asked quietly. Meowth ignored them.

"And...?" Brock asked.

"We are the tour guides of the famous Crystal Moonlight Caverns here in Sinnoh!"

"Crystal Moonlight caverns?" The trainers asked all at once.

"You've never heard of it? Well allow us to explain in a few words. Hot springs, crystals, colors, pokemon and gift shops!"

"Really?!"

"Yes! So come along with us!"

The trainers returned their Pokemon and they followed Team Rocket to a nearby cave. _Those twerps are so easy to fool_ , Jessie thought. They finally reached the cave. The trainers thought this cave was the Crystal Moonlight caverns, but what this cave really was, was a local ursaring cave, full of URSARING.

"Go on ahead, enjoy yourselves," said James.

"Alright!" Said the trainers as they ran into the cave.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Team Rocket busted out laughing.

"Those fools," said Jessie, "They totally fell for it."

"That was too easy," said James.

"They're so gullible," said Meowth.

"Okay, now we wait for the twerps to run out, being chased by an ursaring. And while they're running, we'll grab pikachu!"

"Too easy!"

Moments later, the trainers came out, but they were carrying bags full of souvenirs and their skins glowed with health. What happened with the ursaring, and how did they get all that stuff? Team Rocket was dumbstruck.

"I still can't believe they had a gift shop," said Brock.

"It was awesome, right buddy?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"PIKA!" ( _Totally!)_

"And the hot spring was amazing!" Dawn added.

They walked by Team Rocket and waved.

"Bye! Thanks for everything!"

They walked to their campsite. _Unbelievable_!

"What's the meaning of this?!" asked Jessie with rage.

She stormed off into the cave, James and Meowth followed her. After a few moments in the cave... _ROAR_! Team Rocket ran out the cave, being chased by an ursaring. They ran as fast as they could, screaming and waving their arms.

"Don't worry guys," said Jesse, "Plan D won't fail us for sure!"

"OH COME ON!"

They kept running.

 **Plan D-** The trainers were relaxing in the forest, they've been traveling for quite some time, so they're pretty tired. They laid on the ground side by side. Pikachu was searching for berries at a nearby bush. A few yards from the trainers was a tree, and behind that tree was Team Rocket. Jessie, James and Meowth hid there. Carnivine was out with them too, he had just finished trying to eat James's head.

Silently James said, "Alright Carnivine, use _Cut_ on the tree."

In response, Carnivine charged up his _Cut_ and slashed out on the tree. He cut through half of the tree. Suddenly, the tree started leaning towards the trainers as planed, but then things went wrong. The tree started leaning back towards Team Rocket instead. Then it snapped and was falling towards Team Rocket. Team Rocket could only stare in shock. **BONK!** The tree slammed on top of their heads and bounced back up, then it hit their heads again. As the tree kept bouncing on and off Team Rocket, it kept drilling them into the ground. **BONK! BONK!** The tree bounced up and down, up and down off their heads until Team Rocket was stuck in the ground. Only their heads stayed above the surface.

"Well that didn't work," said James with an uncomfortable feeling of pain in his head.

" _Carnivine."_ (No kidding)

"My head hurts," Meowth complained.

"No time to complain, time for plan E!"

Everyone groaned.

 **Plan E-** Team Rocket was ahead of the trainers. They were finishing up the hole they were digging. If it was one thing Team Rocket was good at doing,(Other than stealing Pikachu) it was digging holes. Inside the hole was a group of arcanine, yep, arcanine. They somehow managed to get a group of arcanine in the hole. They were outraged and ready to attack. To test their power, James grabbed a tree branch and stuck it down the hole. Almost immediately, the arcanine grabbed the tree branch and shredded it to dust in five seconds! Team Rocket Laughed with evilness. Then they covered up the hole with a tarp made from grass. After that, they hid behind nearby bushes.

The trainers walked down the path, not knowing that they were walking into a trap. As they walked, Team Rocket kept watching.

"Ha," said Jessie, "The twerps don't expect a thing."

"I hate to admit it Jessie, but this plan may actually work," said James.

"I agree," said Meowth, "There's no way the twerps can avoid falling into our trap. Especially if it's a big hole."

Suddenly, Wobbuffet jumped out of his pokeball to watch all the action.

" _Wob-bu-ffet!"_ (Couldn't agree more!)

Meowth spoke to soon. The closer the trainers got, the more excited Team Rocket got. The trainers were five steps away. Four steps away. Three steps away. Jessie became starry eyed. Her plan will finally work! Two steps away. Only one more step! This is it. The final step, before the trainers fall into the hole and get mauled by the arcanine. Then Team Rocket can steal Pikachu.

Here it comes, and...the trainers fell into the hole with surprise. ** _JK!!!_**

The trainers kept walking, they walked over the tarp, as if it was hard ground. At that very moment, Team Rocket was EXTREMELY dumbstruck. _WHAT?!_

"How?! James asked.

"No way," said Meowth, "That's impossible."

Meowth went over to the trap. He stood on the tarp. _How is this happening?!_ Frustrated, Meowth started to jump up and down, yelling, "NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FAIR, NO FA...AHHH!"

Meowth fell right through the tarp and into the hole. He groaned as he stood up. Then he realized that he was trapped in the hole with a group of arcanine. After the realization, he laughed nervously and said, "Hey, uh...g-guys. Ummm, n-no hard feelings, r-right?"

The arcanine were not convinced. In fact, they showed no mercy. The arcanine growled viciously. Meowth gulped. Then it happened. The arcanine pounced on Meowth and attacked him.

 **J'LoBuizel- To keep the K rating, we will not jump into any...gory details.**

From the outside of the hole, Jessie and James could hear Meowth being viciously torn apart. They listened with shock and fear.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" James asked.

"What you think Sherlock?" Jessie asked with lots of sarcasm in her voice.

" _Wo-bu."_ (Poor soul.)

Suddenly, all of the arcanine used _Flamethrower,_ and they shot Meowth straight out of the hole. Meowth screamed as he flew straight in the air. Then he fell straight back into the ground, causing a cloud of dust. When the dust cloud faded, it revealed Meowth. _Oh Arceus!_

Meowth was totally beaten up. He was covered with scratches, bumps and bruises. He had a black eye and some missing patches of fur. He tried to get up, but he fell right back down. He groaned in pain.

 _"Wobbuffet!"_ (He's alive!)

"Well," said Jessie, "I guess we should just move on to..."

"Let me guess, Plan F?"

"Nah, that one will never work. Let's skip straight to plan G."

James groaned. _Please, no more._

 **Plan G-** Pikachu was relaxing against a tree. While the other pokemon were still training, Pikachu was taking a little well deserved break.

Pikachu sighed with content, " _It's always good to have a break from training every once in a while,"_ said Pikachu.

Inside the tree Pikachu was relaxing on, was Meowth. Meowth was staying as quiet as possible.

"Freaking Jessie," Meowth whispered, "And her no good plans."

Meowth took a deep breath, and poked his head out of the tree. He observed Pikachu. _Well, I better get this over with._

Meowth went back into the tree and got out his weapon. A mallet. A BIG mallet.

Pikachu felt Meowth's stare, so he quickly turned around to see if someone was watching him. In response, Meowth quickly jerked back into the tree. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough, and Pikachu could easily see his tail long enough to recognize it. As soon as Pikachu recognized Meowth's tail, he thought, _What's Meowth doing here?_ Pikachu thought for another moment before he decided what to do. Then he thought of something to do. He smiled at the thought. _I guess I should join in on Meowth's game._

Pikachu got up and quietly snuck around the tree. Inside the tree, Meowth thought, _it's now or never._

With his mallet, Meowth popped out of the tree and swung it, but then he realized that Pikachu wasn't there. He looked around for him.

"Where'd he go?"

Pikachu silently snuck behind him. Then he brought out a mallet of his own. Pikachu raised his mallet, and then... **BAM!** He swung it down on Meowth's head, hard! Starlys quickly formed around his head, and they started spinning around him while chirping constantly.

In a daze, he said, "Happy christhmos, to me!"

Meowth fell right back into the tree. Pikachu chuckled, " _Ain't I a stinker?"_

 **LATER**

"THAT'S IT," yelled Jessie, "I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! FORGET THE PLANS, LETS JUST TAKE PIKACHU!"

"That's the smartest, and most reasonable thing you've said all day," said James.

"It's about time you started making sense," said Meowth.

"COME ON THEN! LETS STEAL PIKACHU!"

"Okay," said both James and Meowth.

Team Rocket marched down a hill and straight towards Ash and his friends. Little did they know though, a pokemon was watching them. That pokemon held a grudge against them, a grudge that wouldn't be solved until Team Rocket paid for what they did. The pokemon followed Team Rocket.

Team Rocket kept marching without stopping. They had determination on their faces. They were going to steal Pikachu, no matter what.

They finally reached the gang. Brock saw them, and in response, he dropped the dishes and said, "Team Rocket!"

Both Ash and Dawn looked at Brock, then at Team Rocket.

"Hey," said Ash, "What are you guys doing here?!"

Jessie: "Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

James: "It's speaking to me loud and clear!"

Jessie: "On the wind!"

James: "Past the stars!"

Meowth: "In your...

"ROAR!!!"

"AHHH!" Team Rocket screamed.

They ran off, being chased by the angry ursaring from the cave earlier. It was still mad about Team Rocket invading its home. Team Rocket ran for their lives. Ash and the gang sweat dropped out of confusion.

"Uhh," said Ash, "What just happened?"

"I have no idea," said Dawn.

"Well," said Brock, "This is awkward."

That was classic Team Rocket right there.

 **THE END**

 ** _Thanks guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the first Pokemoon episode. (My first fanfic) Review!_**


End file.
